


Please

by lodessa



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Boundaries, Complicated Relationships, Control Issues, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Uncle/Niece Incest, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie sighs and wishes she could tell herself this was the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaqofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/gifts).



> Happy late birthday, Jaq. (There is Weever fic coming but that requires contemplation vs. my lack of investment in this indulgence made it a quick turnaround situation.)

She knows she’s leaving a trail over his abdomen, slippery soon to turn to flaky arousal as she grinds, moaning as he sucks hard at her breast. Miles, she wants his cock inside of her but to move down onto it she’d have to give up his mouth and she knows he might bolt if she did, this line in the sand she can’t quite fathom.

Charlie presses her lips against his forehead, writhing against him. His hand reaches around behind her, finger pressing where she needs it most. She rubs her body furiously against his, clit against his ribcage.

“Miles… “ she moans, “Miles I need…”

“I can’t,” he groans, finger curling and causing her to buck harder against him

She hates when he’s like this, resisting the need they both feel.

“Miles, please…” she can’t help mumbling, ready to cry in frustration as his mouth torments her oversensitive nipple and she needs more and can’t handle it all at once.

“Fuck, Charlie. Fuck I can’t…” 

But a second finger pushes inside of her as his pinkie teases her asshole. She grips his fingers and his shoulder and moves her head to the side to bite his earlobe.

“Milessssss….” she whines, squirming against his hand and wishing it was his cock.

That little finger presses into her ass and she wonders if he’d fuck her that way. His free hand twerks her nipple hard before reaching down to smack her ass, hard. She’s so worked up now she’d probably do just about anything he wanted her to.

“Please…”

Smack.

“I need…”

Smack.

“What if I had Bass do it?” he almost grunts, fingers inside of her cunt and ass moving in time with his words, “Make him explode and I’ll lick your pussy clean of him.”

“Whatever you want!” She is too far gone for pride. Sometime needs to fuck her before she dies of want.

“Bass!” Miles calls out, reminding them both that it isn't like he could ’t hear them.

Bass’ eyes widen as he walks in and sees them like this. From his position by the door he can surely see Miles’ fingers working in and out of her. It’s not like he doesn’t already know but still it seems to affect him seeing them like this. Miles lets him stand there a moment as he bites Charlie's nipple causing her to moan and fuck herself against his hand.

“What do you think? From behind? Or would you rather see her face while you fuck her?”

He doesn’t ask if Bass is going to. Just like her, Bass is incapable of resisting anything Miles’ wants.

“I’ll ride him,” a spark of Matheson resistance spills out of her as she fights back uselessly against her powerlessness. 

Neither of them argue, as she disentangles herself from Miles and Bass strips on his way to the bed. She stretches lazily for effect, knowing it accentuates her taut young body. 

Bass sits down next to her, untouched but mostly hard already, and she turns to straddle him, rubbing her slippery cunt against him as she pushes him back against the mattress, getting into position and getting him the rest of the way there at the same time. She arranges them so that Miles will have a good view, as she circles her hips, clit pressing against the leaking head of his erection, and moans.

“Hard?” she asks, not sure which of them she’d talking to.

“No,” Miles is the one who responds, “Do it like you’re in love with him.”

Fine. If he wants a show she can give him a show. Charlie leans down, breasts brushing Bass’ chest as she runs her thumb over his lips and along his jaw before burying her fingers in his curls and pulling him into a kiss.

She lifts her hips and readjusts, sliding down onto his cock agonizingly slowly, so that Miles can watch it like it is in slow motion. 

“Oh,” she gasps shortly against his lips, making the smallest of circles against him, “Ohhhhh…”

“Baby,” Bass murmurs, “God, baby…”

She kisses him again, smooth rhythmic gyrations of her hips both soothe and exacerbate her desperate level of arousal. Bass’ hands move to her breasts, palms pressing against her aching nipples and she lets her head fall back. 

She lets her eyes close for a moment and indulges in pretending it is Miles’ mouth against her throat, even though the texture of the scruff against her skin is wrong.

His cock is hitting the right spot though, as she pushes just a little harder, each rotation bringing her clit into contact with his body.

“Yesss…” she moans, “Yes. YES. YES!”

She kisses him again, as he sits up against her, before leaning back slightly for leverage, continuing to fuck him intently. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Miles watching them with equal focus 

“Oh baby, sweet sweet baby girl. Tell me how you want me to finish so deep inside of you.”

“Please,” she exaggerates, though the pleasure of sex is real, “Give me all your cum."

“I love shooting into your pussy, your sweet sweet pussy.”

The talk is meaningless, part of the show they are putting on for Miles. The way she clutches his shoulders, rolling her hips just so… that’s less so.

She thinks its the same from him, worse maybe because he used to have Miles, once upon a time, for real. Or maybe better, since Charlie knows that no matter what else happens he will always be family and that will always make it wrong.

Bass lost him. She never had him.

Thinking about it makes her angry, and she forgets to be gentle, fucking Bass harder, until they are both gasping for air, her head resting against his shoulder facing out away from him, eyes locked on Miles.

She can never quite figure out his motivation. If this is a show of power over them both it is unnecessary. 

Bass’ fingers twine into her hair and pull her head back again, mouth all over her neck as he meets her thrusts with his own.

She turns away from Miles, closing her eyes, and squeezes hard around Bass, finding that rhythm she needs to cure the itch he refuses to scratch. She cries out, not a name so much as a sound of relief, as that tightly coiled driving need releases at last.

Running her hands down, Bass’ chest, Charlie switches her stance so that instead of her shins resting on the bed, her feet press against it, knees higher, changing the angle.

He groans her name, pressing up more intently, body slapping against hers. She grabs his hair, mirroring his own posture as she drags his mouth up to hers and swallows his cry as he tenses, spilling into her quickly.

They release each other and she pushes off of him, legs a little shaky but not enough to be visible. 

“Get out, Bass…” Miles half snaps and half growls, as if this hadn’t been his idea. He never seems to like the conclusion of this plan, no matter how many times he suggests it.

Bass opens his mouth like he’s about to say something but then thinks the better of it, getting up and striding out the door without bothering to pick up his clothes.

“Oh Charlie, I’m sorry,” Miles scoops her into his arms and kisses her face, cradling her softly.

“It’s fine, Miles,” she shakes her head, laughing softly, but he strokes her hair and lays her gently down on the bed. She never knows what to make of him when he gets like this. 

He’s like a different person now, from the one who finger her earlier, who had her fuck his best friend/sworn enemy/ not exactly ex boyfriend. He’s not exactly acting like her uncle either. 

She understands the other Miles, tempted and callous and crude. This one she doesn’t know how to handle.

He places gentle kisses down her body, hands soft against her skin, though she knows they can main and break just as easily.

“I’m weak, Charlie. I’m weak and I’m bad and I don’t have it in me to send you away.”

“Shush,” she whispers, “Don’t go all weepy on me Miles, not when you have a promise to keep.”

He takes his time getting down there, more tender kisses and touches. He finally buries his face between her legs and presses his tongue inside of her, lapping incessantly. (Until he can taste Bass no longer, she knows.)

His hands trace her thighs and finally he moves his mouth to her clit, licking and lightly sucking until she’s trembling and on edge again, squirming against him. He slips his fingers inside of her gently this time, carefully; leaving them there in place of what she wants and he can’t bring himself to give her.

He runs his tongue faster against her and she cries out his name, squeezing around his fingers. 

“Miles…” she whimpers, “Miles, please…”

He sucks and spots erupt across her vision. She howls his name. 

His tongue stills and he withdraws, refusing to meet her eyes.

“Let me…” she tells him, reaching for the top of his pants.

He shakes his head and turns way, moving to head to the door. 

She can hear him enter the door next too, hear the way he says Bass’ name and the sound of unzipping.

The wall creaks in time to Miles’ grunts and moans. Charlie sighs and wishes she could tell herself this was the last time.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Don't Share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895014) by [Steph_Schell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell)




End file.
